


Becoming Truly Happy

by angelheartbeat



Series: A Dodgy Start To A Relationship [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Family, Falling In Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Physical Abuse, Trans Character, Trans Eridan, Trans Eridan Ampora, Trans Male Character, Verbal Abuse, fake dating to real dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Eridan and Sollux aren't great at relationships. They fumble, they argue, they both have problems affecting them, but they both know they have each other, and they can get over problems as much as they can together.And with one another, looking after one another, they can try their best to become truly happy.The sequel to Highkey Dodgy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is actually gonna feature some Sollux POV, something that Highkey Dodgy didnt have, because this fic is going to be mainly about them working through their issues - both of them. So that means we get to see Sol!

CG: SO ARE YOU AND THE SHARK FUCKER DATING YET? SPARE ME THE MUSHY DETAILS, A FUCKING YES OR NO WILL SUFFICE.   
TA: aww you dont want mu2hy detaiil2? but ii had 2o many two tell you!   
TA: could iit be that the great karkat vanta2 ii2... jealou2?   
CG: WHAT?? OF COURSE I'M NOT JEALOUS, SHITDICK, DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU MAYBE I'M JUST LOOKING OUT FOR MY FUCKING FRIENDS?   
TA: admiit iit KK.   
TA: youre totally jealou2 ii get two be wiith that 2weet bod.  
TA: or maybe iits ed youre jealou2 of?  
TA: gettiing that captor actiion.   
CG: OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!   
CG: IM NOT JEALOUS OF EITHER OF YOU!   
CG: CAN YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL? I'VE JUST BEEN FORCED TO LISTEN TO YOU RAMBLING ABOUT HOW HES ACTUALLY CUTE FOR THE PAST WEEK AND NOW I WANT TO KNOW WHETHER YOU FINALLY GREW THE BALLS TO OFFICIALLY ASK HIM OUT!   
TA: alriight fiine.   
TA: were not offiiciially datiing yet okay.   
TA: were gonna liike...  
TA: ju2t 2ee how iit goe2.   
TA: and work from there.   
CG: THERE, SEE? THAT WASN'T SO HARD!   
CG: JUST A WARNING   
CG: AMPORA KNOWS FUCK ALL ABOUT ANYTHING THANKS TO HIS SHITTY PARENTS SO HES PROBABLY GOING TO BE AN OBLIVIOUS FUCKER MOST OF THE TIME   
TA: waiit you know about hii2 parent2?   
CG: I KNOW THEYRE TERRIBLE AT TEACHING HIM ABOUT SHIT   
CG: BECAUSE OF HOW FUCKING IGNORANT HE IS   
CG: WHY   
CG: DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING I DONT   
TA: well there2 the 2mall ii22ue of them beiing phy2iically and verbally abu2iive fuck2.    
CG: UNSURPRISING   
CG: YOU THINK WE SHOULD DO ANYTHING?   
TA: fuck ii dont know.   
TA: maybe we 2hould conviince ed two do 2omethiing.   
CG: YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF THAT   
CG: IM BEING BUGGED BY STRIDER   
CG: SEE YOU LATER AND JUNK   
TA: later2.   
carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling  twinArmageddons [TA]

Sol tossed his phone aside and grabbed a can of Red Bull instead, downing half the thing in one, before humming under his breath and returning to work on his coding, despite his hands aching from almost twelve hours of solid work. It was Sunday, two days after his stargazing almost-date with Eridan, and he still hadn't fully got over the fuzzy feeling in his stomach that he definitely wasn't used to. It irritated him to no end, but he was used to being irritated to no end at this point.

A blanket was thrown over his head as he worked, his favourite red on one side, blue on the other blanket, and he hardly noticed how dark it had gotten thanks to how absorbed he was in his work.

His fingers skated effortlessly over the keys but something kept going wrong, and it was only after he corrected the thirteenth doubled w or v in just fifteen minutes that he realised the conversation he had with KK had infused his thoughts once again with nothing but ED.

This was stupid. It wasn't like Sollux Captor to pine over boys. It wasn't like Sollux Captor to pine over anybody. Sollux Captor was efficient, was mathematical, was calculating and thought of things in binary and code, and Sollux Captor never messed up his codes. He didn't even use his usual typing style of doubled Is and twos instead of s when he was coding. Sollux Captor didnt mess up his code for anybody.

But apparently, for Eridan Ampora he did. And he knew it was ridiculous to deny it, because he might have only known the douchebag for less than a week, but he'd probably do anything for Eridan Ampora. 

Alright, that might be pushing it a little. He was probably just tired, and KK had reminded him of the fuzziness in his stomach that he was definitely not used to, and with a grumble he scrubbed at his eyes with his hoodie sleeve and slammed his laptop shut. He wasn't gonna be able to focus on coding today, that was for sure. Shame. He was really looking forward to convincing KK to open his latest virus. It was always fucking hilarious to read his best friends rants when he inevitably gave in and opened the viruses, only to be met with uncloseable porn tabs, or all his icons replaced with Sollux's face smirking at him, or whatever other creative idea Sollux had, until Sol finally stopped being amused and sent him the solution.

This was gonna be a great virus, too. He was planning to make every tab KK opened send him straight to Striders SBaHJ page. He knew how much it got on KK's nerves, and if Sol could be bothered he would 100% make them uncloseable as well. Ah, fuck, who was he kidding, of course he could be bothered. It would be worth even more missed sleep in order to see KK's reaction to this one.

But that clearly wasn't going to happen, since ED wouldn't get his ass out of Sollux's mind. His fine ass. Oh shit, now he was just thinking about Eridans ass. Nice going, Captor.

Groaning, Sollux pulled the blanket over his head closer around him and lay back, staring at the ceiling and mumbling choice curse words to himself, avoiding any with S in them. God he hated his lisp - but of course his dad was underpaid and couldn't afford braces, so he'd just have to live with it. He wondered whether braces would even help. His dad had fairly straight teeth, and yet he shared the exact same lisp both Captor brothers did. Maybe it was a family trait. Maybe Sol would never fucking get rid of it. 

There was a comforting thought. Stuck with a kindergarten speech impediment until he was old and decrepit and could hardly speak at all, and people would still tell him to say it, not spray it, like the hilarious assholes they thought they were. Woohoo.

Rolling over, Sol considered sleeping, but the caffeine still buzzing around his system obviously had other plans, and he could feel the beginnings of a headache pushing into the cracks in his brain. If he moved quickly, maybe he could stop that before it even started, but he doubted it. When he got headaches they usually didn't disappear for a god awful long time.

Despite that knowledge, he managed to push himself upright and run a hand through his mop of black hair. He was definitely due a haircut before his hair got as bad as Tunas. Speaking of Tuna, Sollux wondered where his older brother was. He hadn't heard anything breaking or crashing in the past hour or so, but he had been pretty involved in his work. If he was lucky, Mituna had burnt himself out and passed out, and Sol could potentially lug him into bed before the guy woke up and started bounding around again.

As Sol moved down the hall to the bathroom to try and find some painkillers, he thought about how much he missed the Mituna from his childhood. The Mituna that helped him with math homework, the Mituna that tried to teach him how to skate until Sollux had broken his arm falling off the skateboard and not gone near one since, the Mituna that wore normal clothes and ruffled Sollux's hair and cracked bad jokes and could take more than five steps without stumbling and bought Sollux energy drinks as their little secret from their dad. The Mituna that was around when their dad was. But now that Mituna was gone and their dad spent as much time as possible out of the house and Sol hadn't had a proper conversation with either of them in years.

Dont get him wrong, Sollux loved Mituna just as much as before. But it was a lot harder to love someone when they constantly broke things or racked up huge medical bills they could barely afford or sometimes just forgot everything before bounding back to "normal" with a grin, like nothing fucking mattered to him.

Sollux supposed he shouldn't complain, as he rummaged in the medicine cabinet for something to subdue the headache now throbbing angrily in his skull. At least Mituna was still alive. It could have gone a lot worse.

Swallowing the pills dry, Sol went back out in order to track down the lil guy he was thinking about, and sure enough found him passed the fuck out in the kitchen, holding onto his skateboard like a lifeline. It made Sol chuckle, even as he leant down and picked up his big brother's unconscious figure, feeling unnerved like always at how light his brother was. Mituna shifted in his arms and Sollux sighed, walking to Tunas room and depositing him on his bed.

Tuna mumbled and reached out, closing his fingers in a tight vicelike grip around Sollux's wrist, and Sol stiffened, tugging softly in an attempt to free himself. This was another thing that he still hadn't got used to about post-accident Mituna - he freaked out when people just brushed up against him, and yet grabbed at anyone and held onto them far too tight, even when asleep. 

Somehow, his thoughts drifted to Eridans older brother, and his eyes narrowed, the sudden rage giving him the courage to yank his arm away from Tuna, not that it mattered. The guy just rolled over and started mumbling to himself in his sleep, while Sollux escaped the room and quietly fumed about Cronus. How dare he call Mituna a retard? For that matter, how did they even know one another? He didn't remember Mituna ever mentioning a Cronus, even before the accident.

Sol returned to his room with his head still aching, possibly even worse than before thanks to all the seething he was currently partaking in. He should've known painkillers wouldn't help. He had been living with these headaches for over a decade and a half. 

Laying back down on his bed, Sol pulled off his glasses and laid them on his coffee-stained beside table, rubbing at his eyes with his hoodie sleeve before pulling his blanket over his head again and curling up in a feeble attempt to sleep. He knew he'd have to deal with an alarm and school in the morning, but he could think about that later. For now he was tired, and he was angry, and he was desperately trying to ignore the buzzing that felt suspiciously like bees every time he thought Eridans name. 

* * *

Sollux was even grumpier when he awoke, if that was possible. Grumpiness was a common state with the youngest Captor. He was almost as bad as Karkat. But not quite, because no one could ever hope to match up against the grumpiness of Karkat Vantas. But still, pretty grumpy.

It probably wasn't helped by him being woken up by his hyper older brother smashing through the door and throwing himself on Sollux's sleeping figure. 

Tuna bounced after him as he all but dragged himself to the kitchen and made coffee like a zombie, downing the coffee black in two huge swigs and blinking slowly at his brother and father, who was sat at the kitchen table sipping his own mug of coffee and reading a newspaper.

"Dad, why are you thtill in pyjamath?" Sol asked blearily, tuning out Tunas curse-filled blabbering in the background. His dad smiled at him, and Sol scowled in response. His dad was meant to drop him at school in - Sollux checked the clock quickly - less than half an hour, and he knew for a fact that his dad's showers took fifteen minutes, because Sollux's did too, and there wouldn't be time for them both if Sol wanted to get to school on time, so he didn't know what the hell his dad was doing still wearing flannel pants and a t-shirt like he didn't have places to be and shit to do.

"Thomeoneth come to take you to thcool, Tholluxth," Psii said with a chuckle, returning to his newspaper, and Sol scanned the room to see who he could mean, and his eyes landed on someone standing by the door, smiling at him and rocking on their heels, hands politely behind their back.

Of course it was Eridan. Of fucking course.

Sol fought through his headachey fogginess enough to flash a toothy grin at Eridan, before turning back to his father. "Dont you have work?" he asked, and Psii's smile turned tight.

"You know I dont thtart work for a while after you thtart thcool, Tholluxth," he lisped back, busying himself with something apparently fascinating at the bottom of his mug, but Sol caught the glance his dad shot towards Mituna, who had given up on trying to catch Sollux's attention and was currently trying to do skateboard tricks on the couch. 

"I remembered you said your father takes you to school, Sol," Eridan interjected, drawing Sollux's attention. "So I, w-well, I thought maybe I could be of some use...? I... I can go, if you'd rather.."

ED looked nervously at the door, and Sol could tell that he was twisting his rings behind his back, and did his best to give what he hoped looked like a reassuring smile, but probably came out more like a grimace, given how fucking awful his head felt. "It'th alright, ED, jutht tho long ath you dont mind being here with Dad and Tuna for a bit while I thhower and thtuff."

"That's alright!" Eridan said hurriedly, but he looked a little intimidated by the prospect. Sollux felt a little bad, but another glance at the clock had him hurrying to the bathroom, in order to not invalidate Eridans offer of a lift. 

Twenty minutes and another cup of coffee later, Sol was finally ready to leave, valiantly ignoring the headache bubbling malevolently under a layer of distraction in his brain. Eridans car was as nice as he remembered, but the memory was now slightly marred by the knowledge of his family and life.

They had hardly talked since Friday, which made Sol feel slightly guilty, especially given how nice ED was being, even if he was talking a little too much. It was only once Eridan fell silent and looked at him sideways, expectantly, did he realise he was probably expected to contribute to this as well.

"Sol, are you okay?" Eridan asked when Sol just blinked and rubbed his eyes, and fuck if that sweet voice didn't make his insides twist, but dont get ahead of yourself, Captor. You're gonna get with him fair and square. Dont make this weird. 

"I'm jutht wonderful, ED," Sollux shot back. Fuck, he made it weird. Why was his default mode sarcasm?

The car stopped at a red light, and Eridan twisted himself slightly to look at Sollux a little easier, and god Sol should've seen this coming, he should've known he couldn't avoid an awkward conversation forever.

"Look, Sol, about Friday," he began, twisting his rings like he always did when he was nervous. "I get if you w-were, like, just sayin all a that just to make me feel better? Dont, dont feel pressured into anythin just because my family are shit, alright? I really like you too, and I guess w-we shouldn't pretend all a that newer happened, but on the other hand if you dont w-wanna do any dates or anythin, I get it. I still need to pay you, anyw-way. And, w-well, if you'd rather, once I pay you you can completely forget about all a this, if you'd like. Yeah."

The light turned green, and Eridan twisted stiffly back round, staring determinedly at the road, while Sollux was left to blink and try to gather his thoughts. That was unexpected.

He spent the rest of the journey to school trying to think of an appropriate way to answer, but before he could manage it the car was parked and he was automatically stepping out, and before he knew it Eridan was disappearing inside, leaving Sol standing there like an asshole.

Well, fuck. Now what was he supposed to do? Of course he meant all that shit. Even Sollux didn't fuck around with people's feelings like that. That was just a dick move.

But ED had already vanished, so Sollux could do nothing else but make his way to his first class and hope he'd find a chance to talk to Eridan properly later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because someone hella sweet said they were going to maybe do some fanart, I figured I should mention where you'll be able to send it to me!  
> On Instagram I'm @graysonesque, always online and active, and on tumblr I'm karkatsass, and I'm much less active on there so if you send it to me on tumblr a comment letting me know would be appreciated!  
> Y'all dont gotta do fanart but if you do I'd be hells of grateful! (and if I can figure out how I'll put them in the fic! I have 0 clue how to do that though and not for lack of trying (I drew some stuff for this fic myself))
> 
> Also I think these characters are like,, 17, maybe?? Cro and Tuna are 21, maybe 22?? Idk I didn't think abt it whoOps


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update hah

At lunch, Sollux barely managed to catch sight of a familiar slicked-back hairdo attempting to slip through the crowds in the direction of the cafeteria, and once he did it wasn't hard to weave through the people who ignored him for the most part, and grab hold of Eridans sleeve. 

"We need to talk," he said, as quietly as he could, painfully aware that they were surrounded by people listening in interestedly, and Eridan looked at him with those wide purplish eyes that shouldn't be legal, all nerdy hipster frames and soft face, and blinked owlishly.

"Not.. Not here?" Eridan said, glancing down at the grip Sollux still had on his sleeve, which Sol let go of like it had burnt him once he realised Eridan probably didnt like being touched so.. possessively? Who knows. Sol was busy focusing on the way his voice had cracked as he said  _here,_ and chanced a glare at the assholes surrounding them. 

"Yeah, alright," he said back, rougher than he intended, before weaving back through the crowd, catching the people who tried to trip him or ED up and kicking them in the shins hard enough to make them withdraw before either of them could stumble. They escaped from the packed corridor and made it outside, where there were a few students milling about, but the area was roughly empty, so Sol turned to Eridan and was met with a hopeful expression that was too damn cute for the owners own good.

"Tho," he started, scratching the back of his neck as he realised he really hadn't thought about what to say at all. "I've been thinking about Friday, a lot."

Eridan sighed and looked down. "This is the conwersation w-where you tell me I need to get a grip, pay you, and leawe you alone, isn't it?" he asked quietly, and the sheer dejection in his voice made Sollux's heart almost drop out of his chest.

"Well I wouldn't thay no to the money, but thatth becauthe I'm dirt poor and lowkey need it. I wath actually gonna thay... would you maybe, well, join me on a proper date? Maybe thith Friday? Like, actually go thomewhere and call it an official date? Or ith thith too thoon? We dont have to thay we're dating, jutht to, like, tetht the waterth and whatever? And I could pay, if your parentth have like cut you off from the family gold mine thankth to me being a thhit on Friday? That theemth like thomething your dad would do. But like-"

"Sol." The interruption was quiet, but sparked with a hint of hope and happiness.

"Yeth?"

"A course I w-will. But I'm payin."

"Aw, what?"

"You paid for the McDonald's trip. It's only fair."

Sol laughed. "You realithe McDonaldth ith dirt cheap and I could've probably afforded it even if we had jutht had another medical bill for Tuna roll in?"

Eridan laughed back and rolled his eyes. "And you realise it w-was my first taste of peasa- normal life? Now-w speakin a peasant food, w-we should go eat some shitty cafeteria food before people w-wonder w-where w-we are."

Some deep-rooted issue in Sollux's brain muttered that no one cared whether he was there or not, but he pushed down the thought and followed Eridan, who had started to slowly drift back towards the inside. "Yeah, thure. But that meanth you have to actually eat thomething, not jutht pawn your food off on Jade."

"Oh, shush, you."

"And we need to make actual planth for Friday. Firtht date and all."

"Sol." This time Eridans voice was dangerous, low and attractive in a way that made Sollux shiver. He never knew a single syllable of his name could sound so attractive. The smaller male spun around as he spoke so he was facing Sollux, one eyebrow arched high above his eyes.

"Yeth, dickprince?"

"I'm charmed by the nickname, but shut up and kiss me."

And with that he took a step forward and pressed a careful kiss to Sollux's lips. It wasn't their first kiss, but it still sent shivers down Sollux's spine, even if it was over within a couple of seconds and ED was already sauntering back inside like nothing had happened. Sol wondered if his confidence was false, or if he was really just that cocky when it came to his relationship with Sol.

Despite all of that, they made it back to the cafeteria to find Eridans regular lunch group sitting there talking animatedly, a large chunk of the conversation actually being speculations as to where Eridan could be (Sollux shoved down the thoughts that told him they didnt care about him - he just never hung out with them, is all). Dave seemed to believe they had either been kidnapped or abducted, or they were busy  _blowing each other so hard they could move Lady Liberty with the sheer gale force of their gay boners._ Well, that didnt sound so bad. 

Eventually the hellos settled down and Sol and Eridan fit into the conversation as best they could, but mainly just sat back and let talking wash over them. Sol cast some pointed looks at Eridan and the trays that sat in front of the people already there, but he simply waved them off and pretended like Sollux wasn't being a caring boyf- friend. Caring friend. That's it.

The bell rung, and yet again Sol was weaving through the corridor, this time without a quietly complaining teen trailing behind him. He might as well have, though, for all the wandering his mind was doing to the teen in question. Classes dragged on, and despite not being a great artist Sollux found himself doodling a certain rich kid in the margin of his paper, only to be told off by his teacher for not focusing. It was safe to say Sol was well and truly distracted.

At the end of the day, he instinctively moved to go to Eridans car, only to shake his head in confusion and tell himself to just suck it up and walk home. You couldn't get a ride home every single day, he tried to convince himself, much as he wanted to talk to ED more. 

Seemed like fate preferred the idea of a ride, because as he passed the parking lot, he spotted Eridan standing outside his car, looking around anxiously and gnawing at his lip. It seemed like he was waiting for somebody, and hope leapt in Sollux's stomach. Could he be waiting for him? It couldn't be that out of the ordinary, right?

Braving it, he walked up to Eridan, who didn't seem to notice him at first, but then again he was busy cleaning his glasses on his scarf. "Hey?" Sol said, trying and failing to not make it sound like a question, and Eridan looked up. It was the first time Sollux had seem him without his glasses, and it made him look almost naked, sparking thoughts that most definitely should not be in his brain. Get out of there, thoughts. 

"Sol? Is that you?" Eridan asked, squinting, and placed his glasses back on his nose, sighing at remaining smudges on the lenses but brightening up at the sight of his friend. "I w-wondered if you had left already since w-we didn't plan anythin, but I figured it w-was w-worth w-waitin anyw-way, right?"

Joy bounced in Sollux's stomach and he couldn't stop the grin that graced his features. "Well, aren't I lucky? Didnt think you'd wait either. I wath all ready to leave ath well. Colour me thurprithed."

"Oh, shut up and get in the car." Eridan said, pointing at the passenger door, and Sol quirked up an eyebrow, a smile dancing across his lips.

"Thoundth thort of like I'm about to be kidnapped. Thhould I be worried? Are you gonna blindfold me too?"

"I'll gag you if you dont shut up."

"Kinky."

"Just get in the car!"

Sol smirked and slid in the passenger seat, watching as Eridan rolled his eyes and got in the drivers seat, starting up the car.

"Tho if you couldn't thee me even that clothe, you mutht have thome really thhitty eyethight, huh?" Sol asked conversationally once they were on the road, and ED rolled his eyes.

"It aint that bad, Sol, don't exaggerate."

"I wath like two feet away from you and you didnt know who I wath."

"Alright, so maybe it is that bad. So w-what?"

"Tho nothing, I wath jutht wondering. Anyway, how often thhould I be expecting to find my knight in thhining thcarveth come to thave my damthel in dithtreth ath from the horror of having to walk home for a bit?" he asked jokingly, expecting ED to scoff and tell him the ride was a one off. 

"Depends, how-w often do you w-want slash need a lift home?" Well that was a genuine answer Sollux wasn't expecting.

"Well if you mean how often I typically walk home then every day, but thatth-"

"I'll giwe you a ride ewery day then, simple. Unless you dont w-want a ride ewery day, then like, I w-wont force you, but the offers there, but if you'd rather w-walk thats okay, I w-wouldnt w-wanna driwe w-with me ewery day either, thats fine. Yeah."

Sol cast a surprised glance at the driver, who was staring furiously at the road, a dark blush colouring his cheeks and ears bright red. Even more unexpected.

"A lift every day would be appreciated, thure. Unleth we argue, in which cathe I won't be found dead in your car. But I'm thure you'd do the thame if the roleth were reverthed, tho. Thankth."

"No problem."

They drove on in relative silence, Sollux torn between feeling lucky as all hell that he no longer had to walk for ages every day and feeling guilty that he couldn't do anything in return. As a way to alleviate the guilt he told himself, very firmly, that he would think of something, anything, to do in return for ED, despite his brain telling him he'd never be able to do anything worthwhile. He shut down that train of depressive self-loathing thought as soon as it left the station. Emergency brake that shit, motherfucker.

Eventually they reached Sollux's house, and Sol was snapped out of his thoughts by Eridan poking him gently with a smile, prompting him to climb out of the car with a grin back.

"Thankth for the ride," he said, leaning in through Eridans open window. 

"No problem," Eridan said in return, and leant in at the same time Sollux did, as though they both had the exact same instincts, meeting in the middle for a quick kiss.

When they pulled apart they stared at each other for a second, before Eridan blushed and Sollux cleared his throat and stepped back and ED had driven away after a quick round of awkward waving. 

Standing there, touching his lips with his ears turning red, Sollux cursed whatever god was out there that had made him into such a goddamn idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos been blessed with [fanart by a wonderful commenter! ](https://ka-al-le-caillou.tumblr.com/post/161579480492/enfin-fini-le-r%C3%A9sultat-nest-pas-ce-que)  
> Thank you so much!! This made me hugely fhckin happy to see when I got home today aaaaaaH 
> 
> I'm super glad people like this fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long to update aaaa

Eridan hummed in happiness as he reached over for another book. He was at the top of the ladder in their library, collecting books for his homework and that he had been meaning to read for a while, thoughts of Sollux on his mind as he pushed the wheeled ladder around the shelves and leaned out farther than was probably safe. To his knowledge, he was home alone, so he was perfectly happy to lean out in an attempt to reach a book just out of his reach, on a shelf just past where the ladder rail stopped. His other arm was full of books already, but he knew he could do this, so he bit his tongue and leaned out further, fingers almost brushing the spine. Just a little further...

"So."

Letting out a yelp, Eridan jolted the ladder and immediately felt himself going off balance. He grabbed instinctively at the book, managing to grab it, but then he could feel himself slipping off the rung he was barely standing on, and before he knew it he was falling through the air and thudding hard onto the unforgiving stone floor. His head swam, and it took a few minutes and an adjustment of his glasses to recognise that his father was standing disapprovingly above him, having just watched him fall from the top of the library ladder and smash into the ground, holding twelve books - now thirteen - and then lie on the floor like a weakling.

Eridan squeaked and stood up as fast as he could, fighting the bile that rose in his throat and the fuzziness that rose in his head and eyes. "Yes, father?" he managed, brushing himself down and scooping up the books now scattered across the floor.

Dualscar was an intimidating man, whether he was trying to be or not. He wore crisp suits all the time - Eridan couldn't think of a single time he had seen him out of one - and his face was cold, and screamed ruthless. The harsh, raised scars that inspired his nickname certainly increased the ruthless look. His black hair was slicked back in the same style as both of his sons, and he currently had his arms folded, staring down at his youngest son with a cold expression that told Eridan this wasn't going to be a friendly conversation. Then again, when were they ever?

"About your boyfriend." Dualscar continued, face twisting at the word boyfriend, as though he physically had to spit it out. Eridan sighed and finished collecting his books, holding them close to his chest and facing his father properly, never meeting his gaze. Dualscar didnt like his sons making eye contact with him. It felt like a challenge, and usually ended in trouble.

"Yes, father? W-what about him?"

"I don't like him. One bit."

Eridan let out a carefully calculated breath. One wrong move here could ruin a lot of things. "You don't, father?"

"Don't be insolent. No,  _Veronica,_ I don't. He's far too brash, and far too disrespectful of his superiors. Particularly for a commoner."

"W-well, for w-what its w-worth, father, I think he's rather lowely."

Dualscar's eyes flashed with anger, and Eridan tried to brace himself for the hit he was sure was coming, but it never did. "Your opinion is worth nothing. You should know that by now."

Blinking in surprise that he hadn't been hit like he expected, Eridan lowered his head and looked at his feet. "Yes, father."

"I dont want you talking to him again. Ever. And I  _will_ know."

Head snapping up, Eridan met his father's gaze for the first time in years - immediately a mistake, he could tell by his father's eyes narrowing and sparking with fury. "W-what?!" His second mistake. No politeness, no submissive tone, just pure angry shock that made his father straighten up even further and stare down at his son furiously.

"You heard me. No more."

"You can't do that!"

"I most certainly can. Be glad I am in a benevolent mood, or you would be thoroughly punished for your insolence. Goodbye."

And with that, Dualscar swept out of the library, leaving Eridan staring after him in shock and anger. There was a hint of relief there, too, given the fact that he hadn't been hit like he expected, and had actually got off scot-free injury wise. That was a first. His head was swimming, sure, and every inch of his body ached from the fall, but the thing was that the fall hadn't been inflicted by his father. Well, technically it had indirectly been caused, but it was probably inevitable anyway. 

But just what the hell was he supposed to tell Sollux?  _My dad hates you so now I guess I have to hate you, sorry._ Sollux would just be offended. Or... he'd propose a solution. He was a coder after all. Didn't they just work around problems until the code ran smoothly?

A smile danced across Eridans lips, something that never normally happened after a conversation with his father - he was normally crying. He wondered if Sollux knew Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

caligulasAquarium [CA]  began trolling  twinArmageddons [TA]  
CA: hey   
TA: hey.   
TA: two what do ii owe the plea2ure?   
CA: bad newws   
TA: well that ii2nt plea2ure at all.   
CA: you sayin the wword pleasure makes me more uncomfortable than id havve thought   
TA: whoop2 2orry.   
TA: 2o what happened? do ii need two punch a biitch?   
CA: i wwish you could   
CA: its about my father   
TA: do ii need two come over?   
CA: that's probably an awwful idea   
CA: he hates you   
CA: like he borderline despises you   
CA: might havve evven passed the line at this point   
CA: wwhoosh there he goes   
CA: along wwith my hopes an dreams   
TA: you talk two kk two much.   
TA: anyway iim u2ed two people hatiing me.   
TA: iit2 cool.   
CA: wwell it wwould be fine if it wwerent for the fact that hes banned me from talkin to you   
TA: 2o?   
TA: we'll romeo and juliiet thii2 2hiit.   
CA: oh so you do knoww it   
TA: what?   
CA: nothin   
TA: diid you thiink ii wouldnt know romeo and juliiet?   
TA: iim offended ed.   
CA: no!   
CA: i  
CA: im sorry   
TA: whoa hey.   
TA: iim not actually offended iit2 fiine.   
CA: oh   
TA: man your dad2 really fucked you up ha2nt he?  
CA: wwell i suppose so   
TA: you gotta do 2omethiing about iit.   
CA: wwhat??   
CA: i cant do anythin   
CA: do you knoww howw tight his grip on basically everythin is?   
CA: almost as tight as kars brothers chastity belt   
TA: good one.   
TA: no but 2eriiou2ly.   
TA: you cant ju2t let hiim control you.   
CA: i get youre wworried but you think if i could i wwouldnt havve done somethin by noww   
TA: no offen2e but you dont really 2eem liike the kiind of guy two take actiion wiithout beeiing told two.   
CA: hey!   
CA: ill havve you knoww im perfectly capable a takin action by myself   
CA: im just scared outta my wwits by my father   
CA: besides wwe're gettin off topic   
CA: wwe're meant to be talkin about howw wwe're gonna get past my father's apparent despisal of you   
TA: alriight iill let iit go for now but dont thiink iim lettiing thii2 go forever.   
TA: al2o ii dont thiink de2pii2al ii2 a word.   
CA: it so is   
CA: google it   
TA: 2ure.   
TA: [2ee?](https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=de2pii2al&oq=de2pii2al&aqs=chrome..69i57.3649j0j4&client=ms-android-samsung&sourceid=chrome-mobile&ie=UTF-8)  
CA: wwell a course its not gonna showw up if you type it wwith your dumb typin style   
TA: liike your2 ii2 any better.   
TA: but fine.   
TA:   
TA: waiit no ii dont want two.   
CA: you looked it up an realised im right didnt you   
TA: no 2hut up.   
CA: the great sollux captor has been bested   
CA:[i kneww it](https://www.google.co.uk/search?client=ms-android-samsung&ei=mLc-WeOVGJbmgAbqzbGIBg&q=despisal&oq=despisal&gs_l=mobile-gws-serp.3..0l3j0i10k1j0i30k1.162333.165606.0.166108.14.11.3.3.3.0.197.1414.1j9.10.0....0...1.1j4.64.mobile-gws-serp..1.13.1246.3..35i39k1j0i131k1j0i131i46k1j46i131k1j0i131i10k1.N7Gofg6mwv4)   
TA: alriight fiine ii wa2 wrong.   
TA: happy now?   
CA: vvery   
TA: be2iide2 iive got [2omethiing](https://www.google.co.uk/search?client=ms-android-samsung&ei=xrk-WeXIGIzZgAax8r-QCQ&q=how+two+not+be+a+2mug+diick&oq=how+two+not+be+a+2mug+diick&gs_l=mobile-gws-serp.3..33i160k1.2633.4082.0.4461.9.8.0.0.0.0.223.958.0j4j2.6.0....0...1.1j4.64.mobile-gws-serp..3.4.533...35i39k1j30i10k1.X3i69qG5GNs) ii thiink you could benefiit from 2earchiing.   
CA: dont be a sore loser sol   
CA: ANYWWAY   
CA: wwe keep gettin off track   
CA: because [some people](https://www.google.co.uk/search?client=ms-android-samsung&ei=hro-WZ3dCM7aUsHBibAH&q=obnoxious+bee+fuckers&oq=obnoxious+bee+fuckers&gs_l=mobile-gws-serp.3...3930.8822.0.9112.24.24.0.0.0.0.575.3638.7j13j1j0j1j1.23.0....0...1.1j4.64.mobile-gws-serp..7.3.396...33i160k1j33i21k1.J8B2nvKRsGk) are sore losers  
TA: hypocriite.   
TA: but youre riight.   
TA: liike ii 2aiid.   
TA: about the date on friiday.   
TA: a22umiing that2 2tiill happeniing?   
CA: a course   
CA: im not gonna just abandon ya   
CA: i wwanna go on the date just as much as im hopin you do   
TA: well at lea2t that make2 two of u2.   
TA: where are we goiing two go?   
CA: i dont knoww but you knoww wwhat   
TA: what?   
CA: fuck it   
CA: ivve been dealin wwith my father's anger for years noww i can deal wwith a little more   
CA: plus i wwanna get out a the house right noww   
CA: do you mind if i come ovver to yours   
CA: and wwe like   
CA: just fuckin go on a date noww   
TA: now there2 an offer ii cant refu2e.   
TA: [eriidan ampora](https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=obnoxiou2ly+cute+bag+of+hot+diick2&oq=obnoxiou2ly+cute+bag+of+hot+diick2&aqs=chrome..69i57j33.20951j0j4&client=ms-android-samsung&sourceid=chrome-mobile&ie=UTF-8) 2neakiing two my hou2e?  
TA: ble22 up.   
CA: im swwooning   
CA: [sollux captor](https://www.google.co.uk/search?client=ms-android-samsung&ei=bAZAWeidAunWgAbmkrSACQ&q=the+cutest+bee+fucker+you+evver+kneww&oq=the+cutest+bee+fucker+you+evver+kneww&gs_l=mobile-gws-serp.3...5848.6891.0.7552.8.8.0.0.0.0.138.864.0j7.7.0....0...1.1j4.64.mobile-gws-serp..1.0.0.bySinnMauPI) has accepted my request  
TA: iim 2o glad we both thiink each other ii2 the be2t.   
CA: nevver before has someone made me swwoon quite this much   
TA: wa2 that 2arca2m?   
CA: maybe   
TA: your a diick.   
CA: *youre. and <3   
TA: yeah yeah.   
CA: oh god wwas that too forwward   
CA: sorry   
TA: 2top worryiing.   
TA: <3   
TA: now get over here 2o ii can 2ort out thii2 me22 of confu2iing feeliing2 and emotiion2 ii call a braiin.   
CA: can do   
caligulasAquarium [CA]  ceased trolling  twinArmageddons [TA]  
TA: nerd. 

Eridan grinned and shoved his phone into his back pocket, leaving the pile of books on the library table and making his way to sneak out. Fuck his father. Fuck being scared all the time. Fuck rules. 

He had a date to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully all the links worked alright yikes
> 
> This fic is a lil all over the place  
> Eridans and Sollux's current relationship is floating between friends and boyfriends, they both wanna be boyfriends but there's a few problems:  
> -Sol doesn't wanna admit it  
> -Eridans trash family  
> -yeah mainly just those two  
> So they just kinda flip between jokingly making fun of one another and being affectionate


	4. Chapter 4

When Eridan knocked on the Captors door, he was anticipating his maybe-boyfriend, but instead was met with a helmeted maniac wearing a huge, crooked grin.

"Tholluxthsth boyfriend!" Mituna crowed triumphantly, and Eridan felt himself flushing, looking down at his feet. There was the sound of movement from inside the house, and then the quick thump of someone sprinting down the hall, until Sollux stood by the door, looking dishevelled.

"Out the way, Tuna," he said, but there was no venom in his voice, even as he nudged Tuna out of the way with his hip and elbow. The older Captor stood firm, hands on hips, presumably glaring at Sollux through the visor and mass of hair obscuring his eyes.

"W-why thshould I movthe?" he demanded, and Sollux sighed, grimacing apologetically at Eridan, who giggled awkwardly. "I want to meet him!"

"You're not Dad, now go play Mario or thomething," Sollux shot back, irritably, turning back to Eridan and signalling that the conversation was over. "Thorry. He'th in a weird mo-"

The hacker was cut off by a hand being brought down rough on his skull, and Eridans eyes widened as he watched Mituna start to hit and smack Sollux's head, muttering incoherently. His voice rose until he was almost yelling, but the words themselves weren't any more audible, just garbage spilling out of his mouth. Sollux yelled back, mainly choice curse words, and Eridan could do nothing but watch as they settled into a brotherly dispute that featured quite a bit of violence, mostly from Mituna, raining wrath on Sollux's head with each hit. 

In the midst of the chaos, Eridan felt like an outsider, and for a moment wondered just what Sollux's relationship with his brother was really like. When he had first seen the elder Captor sibling, he had assumed they had a loving relationship, close and affectionate, but watching them now, anyone would think they were the very worst of enemies.

"Get the  _fuck_ off me!" Sollux eventually shouted with a decisive hit, enough that something seemed to snap in Mituna, pulling him out of his rage. He suddenly looked much smaller, almost shrinking into himself.

"Thsorry," he said quietly, staring at his own hands, and with jerking movements and a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob he turned tail and fled down the hall, leaving Eridan and Sollux to stare after him, the former in disbelief, and the latter in resignation. After Mituna had disappeared from sight, Sollux turned back around to Eridan, running a hand through his mop of hair and smiling nervously.

"Thorry you had to thee that," said Sollux sheepishly, and Eridan smiled and shuffled his feet. He was no stranger to domestic dispute, and he knew that Sollux knew that, but the apology was appreciated nevertheless. He tried to not appear fazed as he stepped inside and kicked his shoes off.

"It's alright," Eridan said, measured, careful, and hes sure Sol picked up on the change in his tone, because there was a sigh and before he knew it there were arms around his waist and a face buried in the back of his neck. "Sol?" he asked cautiously, hyperaware of every inch their bodies touched, hyperaware of Sollux pressed right up against his back, honey breath ruffling the hairs on Eridans neck.

"Tuna'th normally much better," Sollux said miserably, and it took Eridan a second to get over the sensation of Sollux's voice rumbling through both their bodies and heating the back of his neck, and he was sure the shells of his ears turned red. "He'th in an awful mood. Thorry. I didnt realithe he wath tho bad, or I'd have thuggethted thomething elthe."

"Sol," Eridan interrupted, before Sol could go on a self-deprecating rant. "It's fine. But w-whats w-with the hug? I'm not complainin, but..."

Feeling lips press to the back of his neck before Sollux was gone, Eridan just knew his face was crimson, and steadfastedly kept it down. "Jutht felt like the right thing to do. Where'd you wanna go?"

Eridan hummed in response and turned so they were facing each other. "I don't mind. But can I just..."

"Be my guetht."

With a smile, Eridan leant forward and pecked Sollux's lips, the contact enough to make him flush even more, and he tried to compose himself quickly. He knew that whatever his dad said, he could never give this up, he could never give Sol up, not in a million years.

"Now before we get locked in a battle of neither of uth minding where to go, pick thomewhere."

Eridans mind went blank, and he only managed a soft  _uh,_ making Sol roll his eyes and raise an eyebrow. Before the taller teen could make a sarcastic comment, though, an idea struck Eridan. "Can I take you to that little Italian place just outside of tow-wn?"

"No idea where you're talking about, alwayth down for pizza."

"Its not a pizza place, Sol, its a proper Italian restaurant!"

"And from Italy cometh pizza. I'm down."

Realising there was no point in arguing, Eridan simply chuckled and shook his head, but quickly picked up on Sol opening his mouth before closing it a couple of times, like he wanted to say something but couldn't quite find the words to. "W-what is it, Sol?"

The taller teen seemed reluctant to answer, running a hand through the black fluff atop his head, and Eridan wondered what had changed his mood so quickly. "Look, ED... are we official?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Are we officially boyfriendth?"

"W-well, I mean... you... said you w-wanted to see how-w it w-went, so I didnt w-wanna assume anythin.."

"Thatth not an anthwer."

"I..."

"Do you want to be official?"

"I... yes."

"Good. Gueth itth official then."

Eridans head snapped up from where it had begun to hang, looking at Sollux open-mouthed and incredulous. There wasn't a hint of mockery on Sols face, just poorly disguised nervousness. "I thought you said you w-wanted to w-wait!"

Sol shrugged, flushing a little. "Gueth I thought wrong. But, uh... only if you're okay with it?"

Nodding perhaps a little too enthusiastically, Eridan watched as a smile grew on Sollux's face, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss it, but he restrained.

"So... Italian place?"

* * *

Two hours later, Eridan and Sollux were sat in the corner of a small but expensive Italian restaurant, exchanging anecdotes and jokes, and Eridan was struck by the fact that he hadn't felt this comfortable in years, despite the lingering terror that was his father. He could deal with more bruises. He could deal with a hospital trip if he got that bad, but he doubted it would - the eldest Ampora might be a millionaire, but he sure didn't like paying for anything for his children. 

"Tho you really eat thith kind of thing regularly?" Sollux asked with an air of wonder as a plate of delicious-looking pizza was placed in front of him, and Eridan smirked slightly smugly as he watched the taller teen all but drool over the toppings. "Thith beatth takeout any day."

"Glad to be of service," Eridan replied, stabbing into his own salad with a fork. "This is actually on the low-wer end a w-what I tend to eat."

"You're kidding."

"Eat your pizza, Sol."

Not waiting to be told twice, Sol did just that, slicing the pizza roughly before shoving a large slice into his mouth and looking like he was restraining an honest-to-god moan, but he did squeak a little, which made Eridan giggle as he speared his salad and ate it slowly, more invested in seeing Sollux happy than paying attention to his own food. "I can't fucking believe you," Sollux said conversationally once he had devoured half the pizza. "You have the nerve to call thith thhit jutht okay. Dithguthting."

Eridan laughed again and captured a tomato with his fork. "Hey, just because the height a your pizza cuisine is a box of greasy pepperoni ewery so often doesn't mean w-we all hawe to liwe like that."

"Oh fuck off, thith ith deliciouth and you know it."

"Hmm. Its alright."

Pointing a knife at Eridan mock-threateningly, Sollux glared, but the cheese currently connecting his mouth to the slice of pizza in his hand made it much less intimidating than it could have been. Eridan communicated this by rolling his eyes and pushing the knife away, careful to not cut himself. "Dont threaten me, Sol, I could very easily newer buy you food again."

With that, Sol dropped the knife and collected the strand of cheese into his mouth, before making differently coloured puppy dog eyes at Eridan from behind the 3d glasses still resting on his nose. "No, pleathe! I'll do whatever you like!"

"Aha! You're only w-with me for my money! I knew-w it! I'm hurt, Sol, truly." Putting on a show of false upset, Eridan folded his arms and turned away, ignoring the mock gasp coming from his.. boyfriend? Boyfriend.

"No, Mr Ampora, I'm not, I thwear!"

"Admit it, Sol, I'm just your sugar daddy! Ugh!" Throwing a hand back on his forehead in a show of fake offense, Eridan watched Sols reaction through his lashes and giggled at the puppy dog expression on his face.

"Can I pay you back?" he asked hopefully, and Eridan opened his eyes a little more, curious.

"How-w?"

"Like thith."

"W-wh-"

Springing a surprise kiss on Eridan for not the first time, Sol leaned across the table - getting pizza sauce on his shirt, a fact that Eridan would most definitely tease him about later - and pressed their lips together, before pulling back and scanning the shocked, blushing face Eridan was making, smirking in satisfaction. "Well?"

"Payment accepted."

"Knew it."

"I w-wouldnt get too sassy if I w-were you, Sol, that paid for maybe one slice of pizza. You're gonna hawe to do a lot better, or you might just be indebted to me forewer."

"If that'th the payment, I'm a hundred perthent okay with it."

Eridan made a harrumphing noise and returned to his salad, resolutely ignoring the burning in his cheeks in favour of collecting forkfuls of lettuce which only made him feel a little bit like a rabbit, but his father's words and mockery when he was even the slightest bit over his current weight rang in his ears, and he almost pushed away even the salad. Sol watched him with interest and more than a little bit of confusion, picking up on every little twitch of Eridans face that betrayed his mental argument about whether or not he should eat.

"Yo, ED."

"Hm?"

"How come you're barely eating? You thnarfed down McDonaldth, but you're barely touching your thalad."

Eridan grimaced and put his fork down, considering whether or not to tell Sol. Eventually he decided, and even though it twisted his gut with guilt, it was worth it to see Sol's concern partially melt into relief. Only partially, but it was a start. "I'm just not really hungry is all."

"Hm. If you're thure."

A slightly awkward silence descended on the table, broken by the buzzing of Eridans phone. He checked it, thankful for the slight distraction - having next to zero experience in romantic fields made for some awkward pauses - but instead was met with an icy cold in the pit of his stomach. Oh god. This couldn't be happening.

nauticalDualscar [ND]  began trolling  caligulasAquarium [CA]   
ND: You are in for a lot of trouble, and that goes for your boyfriend, too. Don't think I don't know where you are.

Noticing the abject horror on Eridans face, Sollux paused in shoveling pizza into his mouth and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Eridan showed him the screen silently, and Sollux's eyebrows all but disappeared into his hair. They shared a look, icy grey eyes meeting mismatched ones, and somehow Eridan felt more confident than he could ever possibly hope to be alone. It gave him the courage to do something he knew there would be repercussions for later, but just then he wanted to eat and talk to Sollux, and fuck it, he'd probably even eat dessert, and fuck anything his father had to say about it.

caligulasAquarium [CA]  blocked nauticalDualscar [ND].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -checks date  
> whoops spicy
> 
> I really am super sorry this took so long to update! Procrastination has been kicking my ass, and so has writers block, and I had exams and I've made new friends and a load of shit has been happening if anyone cares, but here's another chapter for all those who wanted it! Hopefully updates will be more regular soon! <3


	5. Chapter 5

When Eridan returned home that evening, later than he had ever returned home before, his father was terrifyingly nowhere to be seen. It was nearing midnight, but there was no furious parent standing guard at the steps, nor anywhere else in the house, and as he crept around he was filled with a horrible, freezing sense of dread - which was probably his father's plan. It made his stomach turn, especially when he made it to his room safely and still hadn't bumped into his father - and it wasn't a simple case of not going to the room where his father lay waiting to pounce, because Dualscar knew exactly the rooms Eridan would visit, and the ones he wouldnt.

He never thought he would say it, but he thought he'd prefer his father to beat him than not see him, that night. It just terrified him so completely, not knowing when he might spring, that he lay in bed staring at the door for a good hour before he finally gave in to exhaustion and drifted off. The only slight solace he had was the memory of a beautiful, actual date with Sol, and a brand new status of  _actual boyfriends._ That was fucking unbelievable, but he wasn't going to complain for a second. Sollux had even kissed him goodbye, and the memory of that warmed his cheeks slightly despite his abject terror of being attacked by his father at any point.

But he made it to sleep, far later than he normally did - it would probably have been later had he taken himself up on the idea to message Sol to take his mind off the absence of Dualscar. But eventually he did manage to switch his brain off and drift off, only remembering when he was halfway to sleep that he had school in the morning, before waving it off. He knew he could make it, he'd done it a million times. 

* * *

Eridan woke up sleepy and still retaining a slight sense of dread, which intensified a thousand times when he saw the clock. Fifteen minutes later than when he needed to leave, and that was seen through bleary not-quite-awake eyes, that snapped open in terror when they saw the time.

Instantly panicking, Eridan shot up and got ready in a whirlwind, muttering curses under his breath as he brushed his teeth and pulled on pants at the same time. No time for cape, no time for hair gel, no time for rings, just wind your scarf round your neck (to hide from everyone because fuck knew what they'd say if they saw what was beneath), make sure you look halfway decent and shoot out the door like your life depended on it.

When Eridan sped out the front door at top speed, his car was nowhere to be seen, which instantly dropped a stone into his stomach. He knew immediately this was the work of his father - he wouldnt put it past him to have turned off his alarm as well. Dualscar  _knew_ how much his son hated tardiness, because he despised it himself. Probably trying to teach him a lesson.

He had no time to ponder it, because with a split-second decision he was off, sprinting down the road at top speed, scarf flying. Top speed was, admittedly, not very fast, but it was enough to power him down a street or two before his lungs started to fail.

Panicking even more at the collapsing sensation inside his chest, Eridan began to wheeze and slow down, but his stubborn nature forced his legs to keep moving, and he wished he had a bike or something, something that would take less effort. It had been years since he had last had an asthma attack, but as he sprinted way too fast down the street the possibility of having one became all-too-real.

He stumbled on a corner, and almost tripped, but managed to  _just_ catch himself, no thanks to the stare from an old lady walking nearby. Fuck off, old lady. There's a sort-of asthmatic sprinting down the street and he is late as hell for school.

Eventually he tripped and fell through the school gates, half an hour late and close to tears. He sprinted through the halls, earning stares and whispers, before finally, mercifully, crashing into his math class, making the teacher stop talking and glare at him.

"Late," she said coldly, but she wasn't one to punish for tardiness - thank fuck - so Eridan just all but dragged himself to his seat, sat down, and focused on regulating his breathing, pretty unsuccessful. He didnt even remember that this was the class he shared with Karkat before the ginger leaned over and gave him a pointed glare.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Karkat hissed, unsubtly, and Eridan tried to make himself reply, but trying to talk just triggered more wheezing and desperate panting for breath. His chest hurt like fuck, not to mention his throat, and he was just about ready to pass out. A hand was laid atop his and he flinched, ready to fight back against whoever it was, but it was just Karkat, looking at him with anxious, worried eyes. "Are you okay? Breathe, you ass, fucking breathe before you rupture something."

Karkat started doing even, careful breaths that Eridan desperately tried to emulate, both sneaking careful glances at the teacher, who seemed annoyed that her lesson had been disrupted by Eridans ruffled appearance but was now trying to regain her students attention, and couldn't care less about what the two nerds in the back were doing. Eventually, Eridan relaxed back into a normal breathing pattern, and Karkat deemed it okay to remove his hand. 

"So what, was there a fucking fire in Asshole Central this morning?" Kar asked snappily, and Eridan couldn't be bothered to think of a snarky reply, just dropped his head in his hands and groaned before replying.

"My father took aw-way my car and I either slept through my alarm or someone turned it off. I overslept by fifteen minutes and had to sprint to school. Happy?" he replied, just as snappily, and tried to not be pleased when he saw Karkat blink in surprise.

"Oh. I- Sorry."

"Not your fault. Can w-we focus on math now-w? I'd... rather not think about it."

"Oh, right. Sure. But we're fucking talking about this later."

"Sure, w-whatewer."

"I'm holding you to that. We're doing some worksheet. Do you get any of this shit?" And with that, they were back to normal, scribbling down half-assed answers and valiantly ignoring any attempts their teacher made to explain anything. Eridan was also valiantly hoping Karkat would maybe forget about what happened, but based on the concerned looks he kept shooting Eridan whenever he thought the other wasn't looking, it didnt seem very likely.

Math was over before long, and the stressful events of the morning seemed like a distant but lingering memory. The next few lessons passed in a detached and terrified state, and before he knew it he was sat at the usual lunch table, poking at a mass of near-unidentifable mush. He almost didnt notice Rose repeating his name over and over, getting steadily more insistent. 

"Hm?" he eventually said listlessly when he noticed, earning a heavily-lined eye-roll. 

"I asked what was wrong. Multiple times, I might add." Rose said, raising an eyebrow. Eridan regarded her with caution, noting that the others at their table were caught up in a conversation that seemed just a little too bright to be real. But he trusted Rose - they had grown fairly close over the lunchtimes since the four newbies had joined them, and if he had to tell the others, it might as well be to someone who seemed trustworthy - even if she would psychoanalyse him until he felt awful. Maybe telling her wasn't the best idea after all. But before he could stop himself, his mouth was open, and words were spilling out at a rate that would make Dave jealous.

"My father hates me datin Sol and because w-we w-went on a date yesterday he took aw-way my car, probably wery likely turned off my alarm too, meaning I w-was late to school today for the first time, had an asthma attack for the first time in years, and I feel like ass."

His friends blinked at him, and he blinked back before poking at his unidentifiable mush again.

"You're dating Captor?" came Karkats screech, and yet another stone dropped into Eridans stomach. There must be a veritable quarry in there by this point. 

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, he fucking didnt! Oh, I am going to rip out his fucking ass and shove it into his goddamned mouth and it'll be perfect for all the shit he talks anyway! Why the fuck wouldnt he tell me? Goddamn fucking CAPTOR-"

Karkats increasingly loud and agitated rant was cut off early by a pale hand being slapped across his face, before Dave - the owner of the hand - began to shush him and mutter words that made Karkat scowl and giggle, somehow at the same time. Rose cleared her throat and turned back to Eridan, who tried to look aloof and uninterested, while Jade and John flicked from one conversation to the other, seeming to favour what was going down with Eridan - unsurprising, considering how blatantly Karkat and Dave were flirting.

"So, Eridan. I gather this isn't the first time your father has done something that causes you harm, directly or otherwise?" the blonde said, cutting straight to the chase and regarding Eridan owlishly with those freaky purple eyes. He flinched a little. 

"How-w did you-"

"I have my ways. Is it or is it not the first time?"

Eridan shrugged, and the quarry in his stomach shifted and caused a minor avalanche. On the one hand, he was desperate to spill to someone all the awful things his father did, how horrible he felt, how shitty life was at home, everything. On the other hand, he was absolutely terrified of the repercussions, and of all the people he could tell, Rose Lalonde wouldnt be the top of his list. Sollux floated into his mind in her place, and he had to bat him away. Now wasn't the time. "First time," he said eventually, and a few pitiful pebbles rolled atop the pile of boulders that was now shifting to his chest. Fuck it, his whole torso was full.

"Hm. Well. I'm not going to allow this to rest completely, but you look fucking exhausted. I won't pester you about it any more." Rose said, mercifully twisting and joining the conversation that had struck up, likely by John teasing Dave about his flirting. It allowed Eridan to flop onto the table and nod off slightly, just enough that he could get some rest and desperately try not to think about anything to do with his father.

It didnt work, but at least he had the oh-so-soothing sounds of Karkat yelling at his friends to help him drift off to a half-sleep in the middle of the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shitting hell this hasn't been updated in a while  
> I,m sorr, y,


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly pesterlogs just a heads up

"Hey, athhole!"

The final bell of the day had rung, and Eridan was most definitely not looking forward to walking all the way back home and probably subsequently having to confront his father about his missing car. His mood was only marginally helped by Sollux jogging up to him as he left the school building, a confused frown on the taller teens face.

"Hello, Sol," Eridan sighed, smiling weakly. Sollux held a hand up in greeting, before tilting his head in confusion.

"Tho, whereth your car at? Don't you live too far away to walk?" he asked, cutting right to the chase, and Eridan sighed, shoulders hunching over slightly at the harsh reminder that his dad would do anything to ruin his day, or indeed his life. 

"Father took it," he mumbled, barely loud enough for him to hear himself, let alone for Sollux to hear him, and the latter pointed this out by jabbing Eridan gently in his shoulder.

"Too quiet, ED."

"I said father took it!" Eridan repeated loudly, shoulders hunching even further, the shells of his ears flushing red along with the rest of his face. Sollux's confused frown immediately softened into concern, and he awkwardly placed a hand on Eridans shoulder in a weak attempt to comfort him.

"I thtill think you really need to do thomething about him, ED," the taller teen said, chewing on a nail, eyebrows pulled together in worry. Eridan sighed.

"There's nothin I  _can_ do, Sol. Like I said, father controls pretty much ewerythin, and he can and w-will ruin shit if he thinks it'll make me more obedient and less of a goddamn disappointment."

Shrugging off Sollux's hand, Eridan took a deep, shaky breath, and moved off in the direction of his long walk home, leaving Sollux standing awkwardly in the parking lot. Even as Eridan walked away, though, Sollux's face was pulling into a slightly ticked-off expression, and his mouth twisting into a thoughtful frown.

It was only once Sollux had walked home that a plan was properly starting to formulate in his mind, and when he threw himself onto his bed he had almost finalised the idea, but he knew it required some backup, and that meant contact with his favourite small, angry ginger.

TA: hey kk.   
CG: I'M NOT OPENING ANY MORE LINKS, FUCKFACE.   
TA: wa2nt goiing to a2k you two.   
TA: iit2 about ed.   
CG: WHO THE FUCK IS ED?   
TA: eriidan, dumba22.   
TA: ii have an iidea.   
TA: iit could eiither 2ave hiim from hii2 bull2hiit "father", or make thiing2 a thou2and tiime2 wor2e for everybody iinvolved.   
CG: SOUNDS LIKE A FUCKING STUPID IDEA.   
CG: YOU REALLY WANT TO RISK PUTTING ERIDAN THROUGH EVEN MORE BULLSHIT?   
CG: PLUS, I STILL NEED TO CALL YOU OUT ON NOT TELLING ME ABOUT YOU TWO DATING.   
CG: WHAT THE SHIT, FUCKASS?   
TA: yeah whatever we can talk about that later.   
TA: plu2 ii 2aiid for everybody iinvolved. iif iit ju2t meant rii2k for eriidan ii wouldnt even con2iider it.   
TA: there2 a biig chance iit mean2 hii2 father wiill hate u2 and maybe diirect the heat onto u2.   
TA: and iif iit doe2 then we ju2t report hiim to poliice.   
CG: WE CAN FUCKING DO THAT ANYWAY, DUMBASS.   
TA: oh yeah.   
TA: ii 2tiill liike the 2ound of my plan better.   
CG: *SIGH*   
CG: LAY IT ON ME, SHITDICK. 

* * *

Meanwhile, one Eridan Ampora was attempting to buy a new book on marine life, for Feferi's birthday, which was in the coming week and had snuck up on him rather quickly. She was planning a huge blowout party at her mansion, and since her mother owned countless just like it, she couldn't care less, and was probably jetting off to Hawaii with Feferi's sister to give her space.

So Eridan was being nice and buying her a marine life book she had been trying to find for months now, which had recently appeared in a tiny local bookshop, that he had spotted in the window on his anxiety-filld walk home, and knew he should buy before Feferi spotted it. Or at least, he was trying to buy it. There was a small issue. 

"I'm sorry sir, your card has been declined," the cashier said with a professional smile, earning a scowl from Eridan. He shoved his card back in the reader, scowling further at the little text informing him his card was not accepted, and on the third attempt the cashier had to tap his shoulder gently to get him to look up from glaring at the machine.

"I'm sorry, sir, but your transaction will have to be cancelled," she said with a gentle smile that was probably intended to be reassuring. But Eridan wasn't feeling it, simply shoving the book toward her and slotting his card back into its place in his wallet. Grumbling to himself, he glanced wistfully at the marine life book, but made himself tear away and storm out of the bookshop. He  _knew_ his pin, 0311, easy. And he had a slight feeling he knew why his card wasn't working.

In truth, he contemplated as he walked down the street, hands shoved in pinstriped pants pockets, he knew it was only a matter of time before his father cut off his credit card. The old Scrooge had never liked money going to his sons in the first place, let alone when one had directly opposed his wishes. He had probably only allowed it out of a sliver of leniency left in that block of stone he called a heart. But now Eridan had pissed him off, so no more access to the bank account for him. Which meant no money, which meant nothing for Fef, unless he made something homemade, which she would probably trash first chance she got. Damn, he really wanted that book. 

Kicking at the sidewalk, Eridan sighed and instinctually fixed his posture when he realised he was slouching, swallowing dryly when he realised his options were to allow his father to take his car and his money and not say a word or confront him, and he definitely wasn't feeling the second option, at least right now. Maybe he'd feel up to it another time, but just then.. no. 

It was a long walk home.

* * *

CG: THATS NOT GOING TO FIX SHIT, CAPTOR.   
TA: dont 2ee you comiing up wiith any better iidea2.   
CG: LITERALLY ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS ANONYMOUSLY TIP OFF THE COPS THAT A KID IS BEING ABUSED AND LEAVE IT AT THAT.   
CG: POTENTIALLY HURTING ERIDAN ANY MORE ISN'T WORTH THE SICK KICKS YOU'D GET OUT OF THIS GODDAMN SUICIDE PLAN.   
TA: iit2 not a 2uiiciide plan. youre overreactiing.   
CG: NO IM NOT.   
TA: ye2 you are.   
CG: NO.   
TA: ye2.   
CG: LOOK, WE'RE NOT GOING TO GET INTO AN EQUIUS YES/NO BULLSHIT ARGUMENT THAT NEVER ENDS.   
TA: ye2 we are.   
CG: FUCK OFF.   
CG: WE ARE GOING TO THE COPS AND THATS FINAL, NO ARGUING.   
TA: let2 fliip a coiin.   
CG: FUCK NO. YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET THE FATE OF *YOUR BOYFRIEND* AND POSSIBLY US TOO REST ON A FUCKING COIN FLIP? YOUR PATHETIC SKULL IS SHOVED FURTHER UP YOUR ASS THAN I INITIALLY THOUGHT. CONGRATULATIONS.   
TA: fiine.   
TA: got any better iidea2?   
CG: NEUTRAL THIRD PARTY.   
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] was added to chat by  carcinoGeneticist [CG]\--  
TG: what up   
TA: KK your boyfriiend doe2 not count a2 a neutral thiird party.   
TG: i can be neutral   
TG: like goddamn switzerland up in this bitch with how neutral i can be   
TG: *bzzt* yeah this is agent karkat buzzing in to find out the status of switzerdave in the war   
TG: *bzzt* agent sollux here hes still neutral as shit man   
TG: *bzzt* yeah hi this is switzerdave are yall assholes talking about me behind my back again   
TG: *bzzt* just talking about how neutral you are sir   
TG: *bzzt* sweet carry on im gonna keep being neutral   
TG: you see   
CG: STRIDER ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND.   
TA: mhhmmm.   
TG: im totally his boyfriend   
CG: FUCK OFF!   
TG: too busy being neutral and loveable babe   
TG: anyway what do you two nerds need me to be neutral in   
TA: we're planniing a prii2on break out. whiich guard do you thiink ii2 dumb enough not to notiice 2everal hot a22e2 cliimbiing over the prii2on wall?   
TG: egbert. no question.   
TA: iim gettiing hiim iin here 2o he know2 you 2aiid that.   
TG: shit dude then he'll know  
TA: iitll be worth iit.   
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] was added to chat by  twinArmageddons [TA]\--  
EB: this doesn't bode well...   
TA: dave thiink2 youd be two 2tupiid two notiice 2everal hot a22e2 cliimbiing over a prii2on wall.   
EB: i dont know the context, nor do i want to, and I'm still offended! :B   
TG: youre such a nerd motherfuck   
CG: OH. MY. FUCKING. *GOD.*   
CG: SOLLUX. COULD YOU BE TAKING THIS ANY FUCKING LESS SERIOUSLY?   
TA: ii mean ii could be 2iingiing cotton eye joe and danciing liike a monkey 2o theoretiically ye2.   
EB: take what less seriously, karkat?   
TG: yeah man switzerdave is fucking confused over here cmon   
CG: WE'RE DISCUSSING THE BEST WAY TO GET ERIDAN OUT OF A HIGHLY ABUSIVE SITUATION AND YOU ASSHOLES ARE TALKING ABOUT A PRISON BREAKOUT. COULD YOU CARE ANY LESS?   
TA: iim really fuckiing worriied okay.   
TA: iim tryiing to dii2tract my2elf you a22hole.   
EB: i didnt even know it was that bad!   
EB: like i knew SOMETHING was going down, but i didnt know it was highly abusive!   
TG: just go to the cops   
TG: worked for me   
TA: you were abu2ed?   
TG: yeah   
TG: got the scars and everything to prove it   
TG: mental and physical   
TG: like wanna know how i got these scars?   
TG: years of emotional and mental torture featuring sex toys and an unhealthy amount of swords for both me and my brother from our father who liked to pretend he was actually our brother in a pitiful attempt to forget that he fucked up and knocked up a couple of random girls who dumped his offspring on him   
TG: me and dirk are out of it now though   
TG: its all chill   
TA: oh.   
CG: WELL SHIT, STRIDER.   
CG: UH.   
CG: SORRY.   
TG: like i said   
TG: its all chill   
EB: dave! maybe if you talked to eridan and let him know you went through the same stuff, maybe he'd open up more to you!   
TG: sure i guess   
TG: see yall suckers later   
TG: peace   
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] left chat! \--  
EB: this chat was a lot more depressing than I was anticipating when sollux dragged me in here.   
EB: going to the police probably is the best idea, though!   
CG: I FUCKING TOLD YOU.   
TA: goddamniit.   
TA: alriight fiine. we'll let 2triider and ED have theiir liittle heart two heart and then we'll anonymou2ly tiip off the cop2 or 2omethiing. 2ound good?   
EB: sure!   
CG: FINALLY. YES.   
EB: well, im gonna split! see you later, guys!   
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] left chat! \--  
TA: KK ii really am takiing thii2 2eriiou2ly.   
TA: iim confu2ed a2 fuck and iim tryiing to help a dude ii barely know and yet am datiing and have a ma22iive 2choolboy cru2h on.   
TA: tryiing to liighten the mood even a tiiny biit here.   
CG: ALRIGHT, WELL, THATS FAIR.   
CG: TO BE FAIR, IM PRETTY FUCKING ANGRY AT MYSELF.   
CG: I'VE BEEN GOSSIP BUDDIES SLASH SORT OF FRIENDS WITH AMPORA FOR YEARS NOW, AND I NEVER FUCKING NOTICED A THING.   
CG: WHAT A SHITTY FRIEND, HUH?   
TA: that ii2 a liittle weiird. liike, that he wouldnt tell you.   
TA: but then agaiin, he 2aiid hiim2elf he2 2cared 2hiitle22 of hii2 dad.   
TA: and wiith good rea2on two.   
TA: the guy2 terriifyiing.   
CG: I'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN HIS DAD.   
CG: GOD, WHAT A JOKE.   
CG: I COULDNT EVEN NOTICE THAT HE WAS BEING ABUSED.   
TA: we cant notiice everythiing.   
CG: YEAH, SURE, I GUESS.   
CG: I...   
CG: I'M GONNA GO.   
TA: take care of your2elf.   
CG: THANKS.   
CG: YOU TWO.   
CG: *TOO   
TA:   
carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling  twinArmageddons [TA]

* * *

Eridan didnt have a clue who this strange chumhandle was, but he wasn't going to complain, given that it was potentially saving him from an encounter with his parents. He could just focus on his phone as he snuck upstairs - taking the cowards route, but his willingness to confront his father hadn't increased as he walked home.

For now, he could focus on whoever the hell this was that was messaging him out of nowhere, and attempt to forget about his father, like that was even possible.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering  caligulasAquarium [CA]   
TG: hello naughty children its bonding time   
TG: pull up your socks and stop picking your nose jimmy were in for a hell of a time   
TG: its gonna be wild   
TG: there might be tears there might be blood   
TG: there will most definitely be shenanigans   
CA: wwhat the fuck   
CA: wwho is this   
TG: your guardian angel bb   
TG: ive been dispatched to discuss emotionally and mentally scarring trauma   
TG: but i aint feeling it   
TG: if you are then fine we can talk about our respective traumas til the cows come home   
TG: therapy dave will be in session   
CA: oh   
CA: wwasnt expectin you a all people davve   
TG: now im here though i bet youre so glad it was me   
CA: naturally   
CA: wwait   
CA: wwhat wwas that about trauma   
TG: yeah   
TG: my boyfriend and your boyfriend and also john sent me to relate to you or something   
TG: but something gives me the feeling im not the only one who doesn't like talking about abuse funnily enough   
CA: youd be right   
TG: score   
TG: so what else is up besides being abused   
CA: the fact that you havve a boyfriend wwho also apparently knowws me   
CA: wwho could it possibly be i wwonder   
TG: its such a mystery i know   
TG: could be anyone   
CA: he wwouldnt happen to be small and ginger wwould he   
TG: tack on an angry and you got me   
TG: how the fuck did you figure that one out goddamn sherlock   
CA: its crazy   
CA: howw long havve you knowwn kar   
TG: oh we go way back   
TG: and by way back i mean like a few months i guess   
TG: jade knew him first   
TG: but we met really fucking weirdly   
CA: im all ears   
TG: sweet   
TG: okay so basically   
TG: im sure that you know how into romance he is   
TG: little cutie   
TG: anyway   
TG: im at the movies with john and jade and jake because two out of three of those kids fucking love movies and offered to pay for me and jade   
TG: we're coming out of the movie   
TG: i spot a poster for some romance movie coming out soon or whatever   
TG: start trash talking the hell out of it because it looks like garbage and naturally im gonna take any chance i get to ramble longwindedly about something like im doing right now   
TG: john and jake are pathetically trying to convince me it looks good   
TG: jake more than john i mean that guy adores all movies but this one didnt feature nic cage or matthew mccoughsyrup whatever his name is so john didnt really care too much   
TG: suddenly this tiny ginger kid whos maybe my age but i literally cant tell comes up to me   
TG: there's a little gang of others kinda trying to drag him back   
TG: terezis in there she's cool i like her   
TG: anyway this kid starts mouthing off about how this movie is going to be one of a kind and the movie of the century and whatever   
TG: tz kinda sidles up to me like goddamn im sorry for my friend   
TG: jade recognises him and is all oh my god i didnt know you were here and all excited and shit   
TG: i got his chumhandle   
TG: and the rest is history   
CA: wwoww   
CA: im honestly not surprised that kar just wwent up to some stranger badmouthing a romance movvie   
CA: i met him wwhen he wwas criticising my taste in books   
CA: online   
CA: wwe met on tumblr   
CA: i reblogged some bullshit romance novvel and wwrote a bit about howw it wwas really bad   
CA: he left me sevveral anonymous hate rants about my taste in books   
CA: but he accidentally sent one a them as non-anonymous or wwhatevver you call it   
CA: so naturally i messaged him   
CA: wwe started talking an realised howw close wwe livved   
CA: so wwe just became friends   
TG: dude holy shit what is with that kid and his tendency to badmouth strangers about their entertainment choices   
TG: we should totally send him messages on tumblr about how bad romance books are and see how he reacts   
CA: holy shit yes   
CA: i call dibs on trash talking the books   
CA: rightful retribution   
TG: ahaha yes   
TG: dont use your quirk though or he'll know   
CA: better idea   
CA: wwe type like some of his other friends   
CA: or we just type like him   
TG: im gonna type like egbert   
TG: egbertian complaints   
TG: okay message me back once you've sent him a few   
CA: can do   
turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering  caligulasAquarium [CA] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and Karkat are Good Friends  
> Eridan and Dave bond over Karkat calling out strangers  
> What more could you ever want


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at lunch, Dave and Eridan were perfectly content to chat in a corner of the table together, laughing away without a care, while Sollux and Karkat whispered concernedly down the other end of the table. The others sat between them awkwardly, glancing from pair to pair, but there was notably one empty space - Rose had disappeared somewhere.

"Okay, okay, okay, get this," Dave chuckled, a wide smirk on his face. Eridan stifled a giggle. "This fuckin bitch, alright, literally had no filter. Like. What a hoe? She came up to me, and was like," and here he put on a ridiculously high voice that made Eridan snort into his hands, "Excuse me young man, but I saw you kiss that boy over there, and I'd like you to know that I think you're going to hell."

Eridan could hardly pull himself together enough to reply. "It's true, I w-was the," a snort, "I w-was the hell."

"Shut up dude, I'm telling a story here, god. So I'm staring at this ratch-ass suburban mom, right? And just sorta, yknow, flick down my shades? And like, she freaks out, devil child, spawn of satan, heard it all before, and like fuckin runs away before I even get a chance to deliver some witty one liner and make everyone applaud and get a shit ton of notes and reblogs on tumblr." Dave slammed a hand down on the table, his smirk turning into a wide grin at the tears forming in Eridans eyes as his body shook from laughing. "I'm fuckin pissed! I need more followers! Validate me, god damn it!"

"That newer happened, Dawe. Shut your mouth."

"I'm hurt and offended that you dont believe me, Eridan. I thought we had a connection. I'm sick of all these lies."

"I'm sick of all these fake-ass tumblr stories. You made that up for notes."

"I sure did!"

They dissolved into chortling again, Eridan feeling free as a bird. Dave was maybe one of the only people besides Sollux who made him feel so unrestrainedly happy, and he was enjoying every second. Was this what positive friendships felt like?

Speaking of Sollux, he was down the other end of the table conversing quietly and much less jovially with Daves boyfriend. 

"Tho, you think theyre gonna be alright?" he asked, watching Eridan snicker and giggle and feeling his cheeks flush slightly. God, he was so cute. 

Karkat nodded decisively. "We'll anonymously tip off the cops, and Eridan will be fine. Look at him. Hes having fun! With Dave, no less. Never thought that'd be a particularly close friendship." He turned to Sollux with a scowl. "They messaged me loads on tumblr last night, pretending to be some of you guys. It was fucking annoying."

Sollux smiled rather wistfully, eyes still trained on Eridans face, now full-on crying with laughter. The sight stirred something in his chest, pulled his lips into a dopey smile, crinkled the corner of his eyes, and Karkat poked his cheek rather violently.

"Hey, fuckface. You in there?"

"Look at how happy they are," Sollux whispered in return, and Karkat turned to see. Despite Jade and Johns conversing heads in the way, Sol and Karkat had almost entirely clear views to their respective boyfriends, and for a few minutes just sat and watched them talk and laugh, similar loved-up expressions on their faces. After a moment, John and Jade noticed, twisting round to talk to them and leave Dave and Eridan to their laughter.

"You guys are so in love," John commented, batting his eyelashes jokingly. Karkat reached out and smacked him lightly around the head, just hard enough to warrant a joking  _hey!_ and John rubbing his head with a playful glare.

"It's adorable!" Jade added, green eyes sparkling. "For a while I thought Dave would never find love."

Dave paused in his rambling for a second to glare ineffectually from behind his shades. "I fucking heard that, Harley!" he yelled playfully at her turned back, and she twisted around to blow him a kiss, which he caught and immediately threw on the floor. She stuck her tongue out and swivelled back round, Dave immediately jumping back into his tirade about something or other. Something about weeaboos and Club Penguin. 

"Yeah, well, the assholes kind of endearing. Sometimes." Karkat replied disgruntledly, but the blush spreading across his cheeks gave away his true feelings. John giggled and snorted, poking Karkats red cheeks playfully.

"And don't think you're any better, mister!" Jade directed to Sollux, laughing lightheartedly. Sollux scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

"Like I would ever thhow thuch bathic human emotionth. I am robot. Hear me beep. Beeep." Sollux deadpanned, earning laughs all around, but the gooey, mushy, loved-up look in his eyes spoke otherwise.

There was a soft throat-clearing from behind them, and everyone paused in their conversations to pause and twist or just look at who was there. Even Dave and Eridan stopped telling stories and jokes and looked to see who dared interrupt them.

There stood Rose, a sparkle in her heavily-made-up eyes and a wide smile on her face, clinging to the arm of a much taller girl, who wore a faint smile. The taller girl had short, dark hair and perfect makeup, and her skin was dark, Indian. She waved a slight hello, her cheeks flushing at the feel of so many eyes on her, until Rose stepped in to save her.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my... friend. Kanaya." she said smoothly, smiling up at Kanaya, who smiled back. 

Before anyone could say anything, Dave cupped his hands around his mouth. "Ha! Gaaaaay!"

Rose sent him a sharp warning look. "Yes, thank you, David. I trust yours and Karkats relationship has been prospering well?" There were laughs at that, until John jumped up to introduce himself and get the ball rolling. The only one who didn't get up was Eridan, too busy staring at Kanaya. He knew her.

To be fair, he hadn't seen her since elementary school, when he had been Veronica and she... she had been Aarush, the quiet Indian boy who seemed to prefer beautiful outfits and makeup to kicking a soccer ball around with the other boys. They had been good friends, once upon a time, very good friends, until the day Eridan snapped and showed Feferi over in the school yard. She had gotten scratches all over her hands and cried, and Kanaya had stepped in.

When Eridan was Veronica, as a little kid, he always had a twig he carried around, painted white with the help of his older brother (who made fun of him the whole time, but wouldn't let him do it alone), and he called it his magic science w-wand, and it was one of his most favourite things in the whole world, and he had been holding it when he shoved Feferi over on the playground that one day. So, naturally, when Kanaya found out, she went berserk - even as Aarush, she had been hugely protective of all her friends, and despite her and Feferi not having a massively close bond, she still wanted to let Eridan know about how mad she was. So she snapped his wand.

He went crazy, punched her in the stomach while sobbing, but she just punched him right back and left him reeling. Neither really apologized for it, either, and when Kanaya moved away before middle school, Eridan was only a little sad to see her go. He had only vaguely heard of her transition to a girl called Kanaya, thanks to gossip circulating around those who went to Eridans elementary. He had never really believed it - after all, how many kids like him could there be? - but here now, studying Kanaya's face, he could still tell that she used to be his best friend. She had the same warm green eyes that Aarush did.

Kanaya appeared to be having a similar revelation with Eridan, but she seemed much more confused, perfect eyebrows drawn together. After the hellos and introductions died down, she blinked slowly and tilted her head. ".. Veronica?"

Eridan flinched at the name, drew in on himself and flushed. "It's.. It's Eridan, actually.." There was a moment of awkward silence, before Kanaya's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh! Goodness! Well, hello there, Eridan. It's been... a while."

"I suppose it has?"

Both trailed off, averting their eyes awkwardly, while their friends glanced between them, frowning.

"Kanaya, you know Eridan?" Rose asked mildly, raising an eyebrow. "For that matter, Eridan, you know Kanaya?"

"Indeed." Kanaya pulled out a chair as she spoke, sitting across from John and next to Karkat as Rose sat across from Jade, next to Eridan. "We were elementary school best friends, at least until a rather large argument created a rift between us. I moved away shortly afterward, and we lost touch. But now I have returned to my hometown, so I suppose we can put petty arguments behind us."

Eridan scrunched up his nose. "W-well, w-we _did_ not talk for months before you left."

"It was hardly months, Vero- Eridan. Apologies."

"It's, um, its okay.." He trailed off, offering an awkward smile, which Kanaya returned in kind, before turning toward Dave, seemingly in an attempt to escape awkward conversation, and the blond was all too happy to fulfil his request.

However, the topic was anything but what Eridan wanted to talk about. "So, what's up with the new chick calling you Veronica?" Dave asked, not unkindly, but it made Eridans stomach twist.

"It's a.. Personal reason."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Are you trans?"

"I." Well, that was unexpected, and it showed in Eridans face, his mouth a perfect little o. Dave chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes. I ain't judging, bro. My brothers boyfriend is trans, and yeah saying like oh I know someone whos whatever doesn't necessarily mean you're down and chill with said whatever but I really am chill with it."

"W-well. I. Thank you?"

Dave chuckled again. "You're very welcome. Now, about that gay puffle-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its ya bois birthday >:3c guess whos finally 14 :^)  
> I finally reached the age I used to lie about being on the internet ;;^)  
> (but thats the age I actually am now)
> 
> Subtle hints at trans Jake? Fluffy boyfriend admiration? Trans Kanaya? Yeah, this chapter is like 90% self-indulgent plotless shit bc its my birthday and like I always say: treat yo self  
> I was going to hav trans kanaya anyway but hey


	8. Daves Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy.  
> yes, this has zero relevance to the plot whatsoever. no, I dont care.

yo

what's up fuckers

its ya boy dave strider here to provide you with some sick fucking club penguin discourse

im just gonna lay it right out puffles are gay as fuck

like dude one of them was goddamn rainbow obama would endorse that shit not trump though hes too damn orange

who the fuck wants to look like a goddamn cheeto every fucking day the big d trump that's who

okay but there was this one puffle and no it wasn't the rainbow one which was real fucking depressing but i do have it on good authority aka my own goddamn eyes that this puffle was engaging in homoerotic shenanigans with another puffle which is at least better than being with a penguin

can you imagine

interracial puffle x penguin yaoi lemon smut boyxboy dont like dont read

that shits probably on wattpad somewhere i know i wrote it and im very proud

but anyway about this gay ass puffle

i was chilling on club penguin before it shut down and goddamn rip to that by the way what a beautiful game it was never forget

naturally i had a membership what kind of heathen do you take me for do i look like a simple club penguin non-membership loser to you thats right i fucking think not

chilling with my puffles at my igloo my ice cold crib you know how it is when you're famous on the internet i had shitloads of girls dropping their panties every time i logged on im just that suave even on club penguin i attract the ladies

my penguin was beautiful by the way thank you for asking i really think he represented me on an emotional level and by that i mean he spent most of his time either crying or whipping on a skateboard and picking up chicks and thats a big ass mood if ive ever seen one

so i have this puffle

well actually i have quite a lot of them one of them is named thomas jefferson and i regularly punch him in the face for no real reason you know i just feel like it

this story is not about thomas jefferson its about a pink puffle called jeremiah

naturally hes pink and called jeremiah what more do you expect

hes chilling in the corner of my club penguin mtv ready crib having a good time if he was human hed probably be sucking on a slurpee

and this orange puffle named jimbob the third like sidles up to him and in my head ive got that sexy ass lets get it on song because naturally thats the instinctive reaction to virtual fluffy creatures getting within a five foot radius of one another i mean what else are you supposed to do yknow

and they just start having at it

going at it like fucking rabbits

okay its less actual sex and more like just bouncing near each other but it counts im desperate for gay representation and validation and virtual creatures bouncing near each other is good enough for me

this went on for a good five minutes by which point i was bored as shit and walking in tiny circles around my igloo like a bored fucker does

lets get it on is stuck in my head the simple club penguin session has turned into an absolute shitshow

women and children evacuate first

there is screaming and fire god has forsaken us for fucks sake why

everything is spiralling rapidly downwards and no one knows what the fuck to do about it so they just kinda shrug and trump apparently bans transgender troops what's up with that

is this me on club penguin or is it representing the higher mysteries in life and how the world has gone slowly downhill ever since the moon landing im pretty sure

was that faked no one will ever know well they probably will but they wont fucking tell us now will they

goddamn government conspiracies covering up important information like can you just leak the tiniest bit we'll take anything we're desperate for the tiniest bit of hope

nasa is hurtling through space at alarming rates and people on the internet still like webcomics that have been dead for over a year like calm your shit fuckers its dead get over it

or move onto another webcomic yeah that'll totally fill the void in your soul

where the fuck is obama hes living the good life out there partying and shit while we're screaming into the void with alarming accuracy because we've all come so close to flinging ourselves in there at least once

i know i have

haven't we all

man this is getting sidetracked as shit i was just here with some good ass puffle discourse

puffles are gay: discuss

tumblr would jump right on that shit like its misha collins dick

did that hit a little too close to home for you tumblr

good get over it yall drooling over the man hes everywhere god fucking damn

anyway discuss this puffle discourse im interested

who am i talking to? myself for the most part thats not the sign of a crazy person wyd i just like to talk

and i generally mumble so i end up discussing puffle discourse with the air

lalonde says ill grow out of it i say no fucking way and ollie outie out of there like the badass i am hell fucking yeah

trauma and depression? dont know her

i cant believe club penguin is dead what an icon and now its gone honestly

didnt they replace it with that shitty ass mobile game like who the fuck is she with her skank ass fake club penguin she's never gonna beat the real deal dont even try hunty

honestly this tea is hot as shit 

this tea about to drop the sickest album of the century

im the tea

this is me telling you im about to drop an album its called club penguin come back i miss you and its a real sad album about the torment that grows every day since it shut down

its a real relatable album full of sadness and raw emotion yall cant even deal

i should wrap up talking to myself soon youve been a lovely audience kisses to none of you that's gay

Dave, who are you talking to?

oh shit im caught gotta go @ me

im talking to nobody rose dearest what do you want

Stop mumbling to yourself, Dave, we're headed to the cinema. Are you coming?

shit not gonna pass up an opportunity like that count me in

peace at myself

laters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this an excuse to ramble as dave? absolutely
> 
> i lied its sorta related to the plot or at least it'll be referenced next chapter
> 
> hope you enjoyed more content coming soon hopefully but probably not just this fic check out my other ones nyall
> 
> yeet


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been..... a while

The end of the school day was met with everyone piling into Johns bright yellow car, affectionately dubbed Casey (after Dave had finished rambling to himself, of course), in order to drive to the cinema and see what was playing. The car was nowhere near big enough to fit all eight of them, so everyone piling in more roughly meant six of them squishing into the car while Rose and Kanaya roared off on Kanaya's motorbike. Jade called shotgun first - or perhaps loudest, but either way she rather triumphantly plonked herself in the front seat - which left Dave, Karkat, Sollux and Eridan to uncomfortably squash themselves in a backseat probably intended for two people at most.

A little overwhelmed by the enclosed and tiny space, Eridan was mildly relieved by the revelation that he could sit nearest the door, which meant when they stopped he could get out quicker. Sollux was no happier about the arrangement, but he wasn't gonna say no to the opportunity to be squished close to his boyfriend - even if Dave was on the other side of him, waggling his eyebrows at Karkat.

"I'm sorry about the tight squeeze, guys!" John announced, adjusting his rear view mirror and twisting in his seat to see the disgruntled backseat passengers. "Casey isn't the biggest of cars, but she is my daughter and if any of you talk shit about her I'll smash your fingers with a sledgehammer."

No one talked shit about her. The car roared to life and reversed out of the parking lot carefully in relative silence. Dave was the first one to break it.

"Ten bucks says Rose and Kanaya make out during the movie."

Sollux smirked. "Ten buckth thayth Dave and Karkat make out during the movie."

"Hey. That's a terrible investment, dude. Of course we will." Somehow, even in the enclosed space, Dave managed to snake a hand around Karkats shoulders, who scowled at him, but it was slightly offset by the blush on his cheeks. 

Jade twisted around. "So will Rose and Kanaya, though, so if you think about it any bet on couples making out is a terrible investment!"

"Are they actually a couple, though?" John asked interestedly.

"Of course they fucking are, did you see the way they looked at each other? You'd have to be a total dumbass not to see it. Gal pals my fucking ass."

"What an eloquent addition to the conversation, Karkles."

"Shove it up your ass, Strider."

"Gladly."

"Hey! No fighting in Casey!"

"Only you would name your car something as nerdy as Casey, Egbert."

"Casey's not nerdy! She's named after my salamander!"

"You named a car after a thalamander?"

"Yup!"

"How very Egbertian."

"Whats that supposed to mean, Dave?"

"John! Don't twist around!"

"Whoops! Sorry, Jade! I'll try not to kill us, hehe!"

"We're gonna fucking die."

"Not nethetharily, KK."

"Oh yeah, Captor? Egberts at the wheel. Wanna say that again?"

"Hey!"

"Oh man, I feel like this might get violent, and I don't feel comfortable in the middle of it. Yo, Eridan, wanna trade?"

"Don't think that w-would w-work considerin w-we're currently driwin."

"You mean I'm currently driving you!"

"Yep, Egbert, you're like our very own PTA soccer mom."

"Dont make me turn this car around, young man!"

"MOM! Daves being a jackass!"

"Karkat, dont fucking swear!"

"Fuck off, Jade, you're not my real mom!"

"I'm thtarving!"

"Are w-we there yet?"

"Yes!"

"W-wait, really?"

"Yeah! Look!"

Sure enough, they were pulling up outside the cinema. Eridan was glad to tumble out of the car and stumble to where Rose and Kanaya were waiting, telltale jade lipstick slightly smeared across Rose's usually-perfect black lipstick. Everyone clustered together, except for John, who hung back to make sure Casey was properly locked.

"You got here early!" Jade said cheerfully, rocking on her heels, and Daves smirk widened.

"Early enough to get in a little sugar sugar?" he asked suggestively, gesturing to the lingering green lipstick on Rose's lips, who blushed and covered her mouth. 

"I'm sure you were doing much the same on your way here, David," she said with a twinkle in her eye, interlocking her fingers with Kanaya's. John jogged up to the group, frowning playfully.

"I'd have kicked them out if they were!" he said, having caught the last part of the conversation. Everyone laughed, before seemingly making a one-minded decision to turn and walk into the cinema.

Eridan felt slightly out of place in the easy conversation, but the feeling lessened when Sollux entwined their fingers together and smiled at him shyly, which made Eridans head spin, and forget about the fact that he didnt tell anyone where he was headed. 

* * *

Several hours later, the eight of them were walking out of the cinema, laughing together, the couples holding hands and Jade and John quite cheerfully linking arms. 

"Rose, Rosey, Roselia, thats a Pokémon, Rose Lalonde, I love you almost as much as I love Karkat or my coolkid awesomeness, I love you with all my heart, but did you really have to make out with your new lady for the  _entire_ movie?" Dave asked, letting go of Karkats hand to dangerously walk backwards through the lobby of the cinema. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"As if I didnt see you doing exactly the same with your new man," she said, and Jade stifled a giggle as Dave tripped over a step, turning bright red and landing on his ass. He was helped up by a similarly bright red Karkat. Jade and John had spent the entire movie whispering and giggling about the events of the film, and it was as though Eridan and Sollux were the only ones who actually paid attention to the movie.

Although, when Eridan thought about it, Sollux had been seemingly more focused on the couples making out beside them. The thought made him involuntarily squeeze Sollux's hand, who frowned and squeezed back questioningly. Eridan gave him a smile and tuned out slightly, turning over the possibilities in his mind as to why Sollux was so focused. What if he wanted to do that, too, but Eridan had been too on edge to relax and make out? 

Checking the time, Eridan cursed when he realised it was probably about time that he head back if he wanted a chance of returning home before his father.

"Guys," he said, breaking into the conversation and drawing the attention of everyone. "I.. I gotta go now-w. Sorry. I hawe to get back before my father.."

Rose gave him a knowing nod and smiled, and everyone waved, but Kanaya tapped his shoulder and gestured to a corner, walking over with Eridan in tow. When they were safely absconded from the main bulk of the group, Kanaya sighed.

"Eridan," she began, licking her lips nervously. "I would just like to.. formally apologise for all that I did in the past, and for calling you Veronica earlier. I will try my absolute hardest to remember that you are Eridan."

Eridan smiled up at her. It wasn't what he had been expecting - he wasn't entirely sure  _what_ he had been expecting - but he was pleasantly surprised. "It's alright, Kan. I'm sorry for all the shit I did in the past too. I w-was a complete jackass. Friends?"

He stuck his hand out hopefully, cringing slightly at the multitude of rings and horribly bitten-down fingernails. Kanaya smiled and extended her - far more elegant - hand, complete with perfect manicure, for a handshake. They shook hands, and Kanaya pulled Eridan in for a hug, having to bend at the hip ever so slightly thanks to her heels and naturally tall stature. They walked back to the group wearing matching smiles.

"W-well, I'll see you later?" Eridan said hopefully, and everyone nodded in assent, but when he turned to go Sollux jumped forward.

"ED, how are you gonna get home?" he asked concernedly, and Eridans face fell. He wasn't sure about that. He didnt have much time to ponder it, though, because John stepped forward.

"I can drop Eridan home and then come back for the rest of you!" he said with a grin, pushing his glasses up his nose, and Eridan smiled but tried to shake his head. 

"No, John, I couldnt-"

"Yes you could! Cmon! I'll be back soon, you guys!"

Sensing there was no point in argument, Eridan sighed, kissed Sollux goodbye, and trailed after John back to Casey. Everyone waved their goodbyes as they left, before returning to talking animatedly.

Luckily, John seemed to fill the silence pretty well, chatting on about the movie and not making Eridan say much at all. He just had to nod in the right places and murmur agreement when it felt appropriate, and man, now he knew why Jade was so triumphant about calling shotgun. Casey's front seat was far more comfortable than being crushed in the back.

"So where to, Eridan?" John asked, revving up the engine. Eridan startled at the direct question, and blinked a few times.

"Oh, I can direct you, I guess? It's the opposite w-way from the school."

They drove along in mostly quiet, except for Eridan calling out the occasional direction. His mind was mainly occupied with Sollux's preoccupation during the movie. Had he done something wrong? He didnt think he could live with himself if that was the case. 

Eventually, they pulled up near the Ampora mansion, and, surprisingly, John didnt look at the house in awe and wonder, just stopped, parked, and gave Eridan a glowing grin. 

"Here we are!" he said cheerfully, running a hand through his hair, and Eridan somewhat awkwardly gave him a genuine smile. 

"Thank you," Eridan mumbled, climbing out of the car, but stopping at the feel of a hand on his arm. When he looked back, John was giving him a soft smile. 

"I'm glad you hung out with us, Eridan. You seem like a good friend! You should hang out with us more often! And, uh..." He leaned in conspiratorially. "Through some very weird connections from my dad and maybe the others, I know about your dad, so... you can always talk to me! Okay! Egberts in your corner!"

He mock-punched Eridans arm, who flinched, and immediately retracted his hand. "Whoops. That was kinda insensitive, huh. Just.. We got your back, dude!"

Eridan smiled, genuine and wide. "Thanks, John."

"Anytime!"

And with that, Eridan climbed fully out of the car, shut the door, and waved as John drove off, waving out of the window. With everything that had happened - Kanaya's apology, John's sweetness, a movie with Sollux, fitting in,  _fitting in,_ he felt about a thousand times more confident and ready to face his father, not to mention less worried about Sollux's behaviour during the movie.

Life was maybe not so bad when he had friends in his corner and a beautiful boyfriend.

He started to head inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\(ツ)/¯


End file.
